


Discord I'm Howling at the Moon

by Caesar3594



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Biting, Frottage, John Egbert is a Werewolf, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Werewolf Jake English, Werewolf John Egbert, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesar3594/pseuds/Caesar3594
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert is a Werewolf on the run. Jake English is an average guy who is very lonely. Jake finds John as a wolf and takes him in, but when Hunters attack in the night the truth is revealed and Jake finds himself falling in love with a wolf-boy. </p><p>Co-Written and Edited by me, my tumblr is: outcastmind.tumblr.com<br/>Also Co-Written by: davestrider.tumblr.com</p><p>Title is a lyric from the song Discord by Eurobeat Brony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited from roleplay with me and Dakota. It is in second person of John. Every paragraph is a writer switch with Dakota writing the ones that are from Johns perespective and then I writing the ones with the actions of Jake.
> 
> Thanks for reading and there is more to come. As a little sneak peak of whats to come you can read the tags. :D

Your name is John Egbert and you are a werewolf. You are currently on the run from some werewolf hunters.  
Your paws are sticky and your fur is matted from the rain and mud you've rolled around in to keep yourself warm. Unintended whimpers escape your throat as your body becomes rigid from the cold air breaking through your fur. You hear heavy footsteps coming from the street corner and you immediately tense up and take the most aggressive looking pose you can manage, but you think the sudden movement is too much for your body to bear and your mind goes hazy and eyes white out. By the time you wake up, you're in a place you don't recognize, wrapped in a quilt blanket next to a fire place.

Jake was walking one night after a long day of work; he was strolling buy and as he turned the corner to his house hears something in the alleyway. He walks over to investigate and sees you, a wolf, unconscious on the ground. Immediately Jake checks to make sure your breathing, once he is sure your alive he picks you up and carries you into his town house and out of the rain. When he gets inside he lays you down on the carpet of his living room and goes and gets a towel. He dries all your fur off the best he can and then wraps you up in one of his quilt blankets. It is still very cold so he makes sure the heat is on and starts a fire in the small fireplace. Jake was hungry and imagined you were too so he decided to start cooking up to steaks. Wolves like steaks right? He thinks to himself. When you wake up you can smell the steak cooking.

Something's cooking, you're sure of it. You can smell the bit of smoke and meat and hear the crackling of the fire from a stove hitting a pan. You unravel yourself from the blanket and follow the evidence of food until you reach a room with tiled flooring and tall cabinets. There stands a man who stands taller than you even as a human. You sniff around and cautiously approach him, jumping up and putting your paws on the towel holder on the stove to look up and see what's cooking.

"Hey big guy, wow your cute when you smell food. I thought I would make us some steaks, sound good?" He says when he sees you hop up and lifts the pan up slightly so you can see. He smiles as he gently brings a hand down to let you smell him and then cautiously pets you on the head.

You lick the palm of his hand when he allows you to smell him. You know that for humans, that's like some kind of request for friendship or something. When he pulls away, you jump down and take a seat on the floor to wait for the food to finish cooking. You wonder how long you've been here and how long he'll let you stay. You're happy that he saved you from the rain, but you have no intentions of becoming some boy's pet. You are no dog. You're a fucking -wolf-. All you're good for is hurting people.

He finishes the steaks and places one on each of the two plates. He sets one plate on the table and one on the floor next to you. Jake then grabs a beer from the fridge for him and sets down a tupperware filled with water for you. He sits down at the table and says "Let’s dig in!" Before he happily begins to eat giving you little smiles as he sees you began to devour the meat. "So from the looks of it you are either a big dog like a German Shepard or something or a wolf. Either way that’s pretty cool. You can stay with me as long as you like, I have been kind of lonely lately so I love the company, I have to go to work during the day but I usually get home at about 5 o’clock. I hope you like movies and video games cause that pretty much what I do." He says between bites and sips of beer.

You listen to him talk about his daily routine, but you can't actually reply to any of it. Though, you're sort of glad he's so sociable, even if he's basically talking to himself, as far as he knows. You gobble down the rest of your steak, drink up your water and lick the grease of the plate before standing up and heading over to the blanket spread across the floor from your nap. You drag it across the floor and back to the couch where you see some folded laundry.

Jake realized he was basically talking to himself, but he didn’t care, it was still talking. He picked up the plates and put them in the dishwasher and then put his beer bottle in the recycle bin and grabbed a coke from the fridge. He then sat down on the couch pushing the laundry to the side and turning on the Xbox360 and TV. "I am gona play some Assassin's Creed 3, wana sit next to me on the couch and watch?" He asked patting the couch seat next to him.

You jump up on the couch and turn three times, making yourself comfortable. Your legs scrunch up in front of you and you're really hogging the couch, but Jake doesn't seem to mind when your tail smacks his lap or when you almost kick the controller out of his hands. This is probably the most comfortable you've ever been with a human, but who knows how long that will last.

Jake starts up the game and smiles at you and pets you as it loads up. He then starts to play and begins assassinating redcoats and doing different missions. He occasionally takes a sip of soda or pets you during a loading screen or cutscene. He rather liked his new companion and it felt nice to be so close to a living being. He hasn't really had much contact since, well his ex... He doesn't really want to think about Dirk and how he fucked things up and how Dirk wasn't forgiving at all though. He just decided to enjoy the moment.

After a few hours of Assassin’s creed, you watch your new friend stumble back to his room. You follow him and watch him change into some green, plaid pajama pants, then lie down in bed and pat an empty spot on the covers for you to lie beside him. You just wander back to the door and push it closed behind you, deciding it would be best to stretch your legs and adventure the house while the human sleeps.

"Alright, well if you want to the spot is open." He says to you to as you walk away. He looks at his half empty queen size bed and just gets comfortable and quickly falls to sleep quite tired.

You stand by the door and wait for the human's breathing to even out. Your legs grow longer and your nose goes shorter, you lose your hair and the pads of your paws become small, human hands. The last things to disappear are your pointed ears and long tail. The first place you decide to investigate is the living room, where you scavenge through the laundry and find a button up shirt and some jeans that drag on the ground and almost fall off when you walk. Next course of action, of course, is to raid the kitchen.


	2. Intruders In The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I got chapter 2 edited. Please tell us what you think! I will upload Chapter 3 tomorrow... and lets just say there will be smut.

Half way through your fifth turkey sandwich and seventh doughnut hole, you hear the clash of a window shattering.

"Yeah this is the house of the guy carried the werewolf into!" You hear someone in a gruff voice say." "Quiet your voice we are trying to sneak in an’ kill them both not wake the whole neighborhood." You here another man say in a quieter voice. "C'mon guys, besides you idiots shattered that window so loudly it probably did wake them anyway." You hear a women say before hearing three sets of footsteps. Meanwhile upstairs in his room Jake has been woken up and quickly grabbed his glock 9mm pistol and was quietly stepping out

You're hiding behind a crate in the kitchen when you hear the human rush into the living room to find the source of the racket. "Where is he!? Where's the monster!?" one man demands and points a knife toward your human. "Don't make us kill you first!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? You chose the wrong house to break into!" Jake says before he shoots the one holding the knife in the chest and then rolls to the right and shoots at the other male.

Two of the humans fall to the ground and only the woman stands, mouth gaped open, she feigns fear and takes a step back, waiting for Jake to lower his guard before she leaps forward and tears the gun out of his grasp, pointing it toward his forehead and grinding her teeth. "The wolf, where is the werewolf, you bastard?"

The gears slowly click in Jake's mind when he hears the word wolf, however be it may he was not giving up his new friend. "I don't know what you’re talking about, I live alone!" He yells back struggling against her grip.

His words pierce your ears like a knife. He knew she was referring to you. You know it, and yet… he didn't rat you out? Before another thought crosses your mind, your legs are moving quickly and you're pouncing onto the woman above Jake, pushing her down and biting down hard on the arm she holds the gun with, causing her to drop it onto Jake's chest. "The wolf boy!" she screams, "Kill it! Kill it!" you sit up, mortified.

Jake quickly grabbed the gun and shot her in the knee. He then fell back panting and looked at you wearing his clothes. He took a moment to think and placed then gun in his pocket and stood up and helped you up. God damn he thought you looked cute, plus you pretty much saved his life. He smiled and said "So you a werewolf... that’s hot. Seriously though we should probably call the police. If they ask you are my best friend who is staying over because you are down on your luck. They broke in and came at us with the knife and I shoot them and you attacked her out of self-defense. Or I guess if you really want you could go into wolf form or whatever and we can say you are my dog." He then walks over to the phone and picks it up.

Your face is bright red all the way up to your ears, which begin to move and grow into small pointed ones and for a split second, you lose enough control for your nose to begin to shift. Your throat dries up and you can't find it in you to even speak. When the cops show up, you stay quiet and look down at your bare feet. They tell Jake that you're probably in shock and throw this little blue blanket over your shoulders and take notes of everything Jake tells the police. As they leave, you lift your head and stare up at the taller boy, swallowing once and taking a deep breath. "Are you mad?"

Jake turns to you and smiles and says "What about you saving my life? No I am not mad about that. I am a little mad you didn’t tell me sooner, but I see why you kept it a secret. I mean I am still kinda shocked about all this but I took you in because you looked like you need it, I would have done the same were you human. Especially since you are cute." He said that last part grinning and grabs two beers handing you one. "So what’s your name? What’s your story?"

You look down at the beer with squinted eyes. Doesn't this stuff ruin people's livers? You shake your head when the boy continues to speak. "My name's John Egbert. I don't have a particularly interesting story. I was raised by my dad, who died in a fight with this big black wolf with three legs. Ever since then, I've kinda been on my own." You set down the beer and look up at him with a straight face and furrowed brows. "I'm not cute. You should be afraid of me. Wolves are BAD. I'm a -wolf-." As that last word passes your lips, your hair stands up and your teeth stick out, pointed.

Jake drinks some of his beer and then he sits down next to you and puts an arm around you. "Look John. I know you think you may be all bad, but I see good in you. You saved my life back there, and for god sakes, you are cute. I am really sorry about your dad. Now let’s face it, you need a place to stay, and I need a little company in my life or I will go crazy. So you can stay here from now on okay. If you feel up for it I can try to help you get a job." He then looked up and down your body, fuck he hasn’t been this close to anyone this cute in years and part of him wants to just hug you and kiss you and never let go. However the logical part of him is holding him back and trying to just comfort his new friend and make him feel safe. He didn’t even know if you into guys.

Your lip sort of quivers and you feel yourself inch away from him as if he's some kind of mad man. "I've...I've seen you naked!" you yell, thinking up any excuse you can think of to make him realize just how scary you are. "I have sharp claws and teeth and...and...you're a dumb human!"

He takes his arm away and he looks into your eyes for a moment. Soon his reasoning part of his brain just says fuck it and he leans in to kiss you deeply and passionately.

Your heart skips a beat and your palms grow sweaty and this is a totally unfamiliar feeling. No one's ever dared to get this close to you, no one's ever dared to touch you or kiss you and....why him? Why is he trying to be so nice to you? Why are you kissing back? You're leaning into him so far that you're practically lying on his chest until your brain just snaps and your eyes grow watery with what you think is...anger? Your fur comes back and your paws are pushing against the hardwood floor as you sprint around his house, letting off some kind of steam you've been holding in and knocking a whole bunch of shit over in the process.

While you kiss him he happily kisses back and lets you lay on him. Then when you turn again and run off he gets up and runs after, but when he gets to the door you are already running fast away. "Wait! Come back! I am sorry!" He yells as he watches you. Once you’re out of his vision he walks back inside and chugs both the beers. Great you fuck up everything with everyone. He thinks to himself as he walks back into his room and goes back to sleep.

You run around the block and find yourself right back at Jake's door. It's dark by now and it's getting cold. You jump inside through the shattered window and take a look around at the messy apartment. You'd broken a lamp and knocked over a dresser. The whole place was a mess. You walk slowly, with your head held low and your tail between your legs, back into Jake's room where you find him fast asleep. Not bothering to steal some more of Jake's clothes, you climb into bed and under the covers next to him, growing back into a human and nudging your head against Jake's shoulder. "Hey" you whisper, "I'm sorry for messing up your house."

Jakes eyes open and he sees you snuggled against him and he smiles. "Hello, its fine I am sorry for kissing you like that." He then puts and arm around you and pulls you a little close to snuggle up against you, he was wearing just his plaid green pajama bottoms so your bare chests were against each other. He noticed that you didn’t have any clothes on but pretended not to notice. Holding himself back this time because he didn't want to mess things up.

"I'll clean it later, promise." You grin wide and shuffle closer, resting your head on his shoulder. "We should go on walks together and maybe I can go shopping with you next time to pick up food or something." You're totally not this guy's pet.

"Alright, I will help clean, it is partially my fault. And yeah that sounds like fun. Tomorrow’s Saturday so I am off work; we can do whatever you want." He says smiling and gives the top of your head a kiss. He didn't want you to be his pet either; he wanted you to be his boyfriend.

His lips touch your forehead and your ears pop up immediately. "Thanks for taking me in, by the way. And saving me too, but I guess we're even on that one." You're grinning again, looking up into his big green eyes. "Um, how are you going to explain me to your friends?"

He grins at you and says "Well... I don't really have that much friends that I see in person that often. And I could just say that you are my boyfriend who was down on his luck so I let you stay with me." He was blushing a little but hopefully you had the same idea as he did.

"I'd only embarrass you, ya know" you squint and look away. "When I get happy or upset or mad, my ears pop up and my nose grows, my teeth get sharp and I scare people away. If you tell anyone you know about me, they'll think we're both freaks."

"Don't worry. I don’t care what people think about me as long as I get to be with you." He said as he used his hand to turn your face towards him and looked deeply into your eyes. My god he was holding himself back from just kissing the crap out of your cute ass.

"That's...really sweet." You bite your lip and rest your head on his shoulder. "Just...kick me out if I ever end up hurting you, okay?"

"Okay. And thanks, I really mean it." He says as he wraps his arm around you again and closes his eyes.

You fall asleep to the sound of Jake's heartbeat.


	3. Needs and Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! All aboard the train to smut-city! This is where we finally live up to the Explicit tag. More chapters will be up as soon as Dakota and I roleplay again.

When you wake up, you're spread across the bed with the covers all wrapped around you and Jake beside you, huddled in a ball. You guess you got cold and stole the sheets. "Jake?"

Jake wakes up to the sound of you saying his name. He was cuddled up in a ball next to you and he blinks his eyes open and says. "Morning John." His whole body was relaxed except for one area which thought it would be great idea to pop up at the moment, it was probably from cuddling and being so closed to you while you are naked. He blushed and hoped to god you didn't notice.

You let your eyes roam from Jake's head to toe. "So human boys get those when they wake up too?" You sit up and toss the sheets off of you, looking down, mostly out of curiosity.

He looks down at your unclothed cock and his stiffens even more. He is really blushing and he bites his lip. "Well yeah... especially when we have been cuddling with cute naked boys." He said grinning over at you through his blushing.

"I'm not..." you stop yourself right there to keep from being repetitive. You crawl closer to Jake, taking one finger and sliding it up from Jake's shaft to the head.

Jake gasps when you do out of surprise, and then moans out of pleasure as his hips arch up into your touch. He leans up and kisses you just as deeply and passionately as he did the night before and gently runs his fingers up and down your shaft in return.

Your breath hitches and your face turns red. You crawl into his lap and push him down, thrusting into his hand.

He wraps his hand around both your dicks and begins to pump them both together right up against each other. As he does this he uses his free hand to pull you down into another deep kiss, he even lets his tongue run into your mouth and up against yours.

His tongue slips into your mouth and you work yours against his, impatiently increasing the speed of his hand by thrusting your hips forward. Showing weakness or being dominated as a wolf is embarrassing, but Jake is so good at touching you, that you hardly fight it. You just let out these little grunts and growls and nip at his bottom lip with your sharp teeth.

He just loves the way you sound and replies with his own moans as his just gets completely lost in the moment. The feeling and taste of your tongue against his, the feeling of your bodies pressed up against each other and your cocks pumping against each other, the wolfy way you smell. He was just loving every second of this.

You moan and whine and at one point, you let out something similar to a howl. The next time your teeth scrape against Jake's skin, you draw blood. Tasting something copper, you pull away and look up at him in shock. "I'm so sorry. Oh my god. I..."

He moaned back as you drew blood. He hated to admit but he was a bit masochistic and loved biting and being bitten. "It’s fine. I liked that." He said before kissing you again and continuing to jerk you both.

You kiss the mark and pull him closer to you, throwing your head back to howl and scraping your claws against his back, leaving red lines all down his back.

Jake grunts and moans as you howl and arches his back as pure waves of pleasure and ecstasy flood up his spine. "Oh! J-John... I'm so close!" He yells out between moans.

You rut against him with quick, sporadic movements, getting you close by the time Jake's cum hits your stomach and falls onto his own. After he's done, you continue to move against him until you're doing the same.

As he cums he moans at the top of his lungs and screams out your name in pleasure, his head arching back. Once you have orgasmed too he leans down and licks up all the cum he can and kisses you to give you a taste.

You watch him as he licks the cum off your stomach and when he kisses you, the taste makes you pull back a bit, sticking your tongue out and making a cough-y noise. "Dude, gross.

Jake grins at you and pulls you down on top of him and snuggles up against you. "I love you John." He says into your neck. He had no idea what he was getting into or what was going but he didn’t care. The way you made him feel could only be explained with love and he guesses that it’s just fate that brought you and him together.

His words kind of shock you and without a reply, you plant a kiss on his neck and smile back fondly at him. "Could I borrow some more of your clothes?" you ask.

"Hehe, of course you can. But for now let’s just lay here, I am still really tired and we don’t have to be anywhere." He says back softly "Then again maybe we should go buy you some clothes in your size."

You shrug. "Your clothes smell like you, though. Well...except your pants. Those don’t fit."

"Alright you can wear my shirts you cute bastard, but we need to get you some pants later today." He says before closing his eyes again and beginning to drift off to sleep again.

You find yourself drifting off as well and soon you and Jake are sound asleep again cuddled up against each other.


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after things get steamy, Jake comes to his senses and John wants to be a bit more social.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys! Dakota and I finally got to rping again. More chapters coming soon!
> 
> And as always this is adapted from an RP so mind the grammatical errors and remember its co-written by Dakota, whose tumblr is still davestrider.tumblr.com, and myself still at outcastmind.tumblr.com.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Jake woke up smiling and glanced at the boy snuggled up next to him. He thought for a moment and all the past day’s events rushed back to him. He almost sat up in bed when his mind began to really process all that has happened. "Fuck' he thought to himself as really everything registered. There was a WEREWOLF sleeping next to him! This was going to take a little getting used to...What did he get himself into

You anchor Jake down with the weight of your arm draped over his middle. When you feel a sudden shift under the sheets, your eyelids slowly flutter and your vision clears.

"Jake?" you grumble in a low growl. He's staring back at you, wide eyed, and you wonder if you did something wrong. Searching his expression and then your own body, you remember exactly what happened last night. Your face gets so hot, so quickly that you nearly faint. You need to put some clothes on. You quickly climb out of bed, throwing on the first shirt you see lying around and tentatively fixing your gaze onto the leafy eyed boy with an awful amount of bedhead. "Should we… get breakfast?"

Jake still kinda asleep shakes his head and blinks his eyes to wake up. "Sure John sounds good." Jake says as he fixes his hair partially. He then gets up and picks up the clothes that were thrown of the side of the bed and chucks them in the hamper. He puts on some underwear and a shirt and shorts and then searches his closet for a moment and pulls out an old pair of skinny jeans. "Here these are some really old skinny jeans I haven’t worn in years but they should fit you pretty well," he says handing you the jeans before walking out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Thanks!" you shout, examining the jeans and then pulling them up your legs. They fit just fine, but you do roll the bottoms up a notch or two.

Striding through the hallway, you meet Jae in the kitchen. "Table food today?" you say, as if it's normal to eat anything else. You take an empty seat at watch Jake make his way around the kitchen.

"Hehe yeah table food today." Jake responds as he looks through the fridge. "How does uh.... bacon and... hashbrowns sound?" he asks turning around and smiling at how cute you look.

"Sounds good." you stretch your legs out straight and extend your arms above your head. "Let's go to the store today. You're out of milk and eggs. I looked for them the other day."

"Ah, thanks" He said as he began to cook. As he did he turned around to talk to you. He became to say something but the doorbell rang. "Ah that’s the paper, could you please grab it for me while I cook?

You nod, standing up and running over to the door. You unbolt the locks and swing it open, standing stupidly in front of the person on the other end. "Hi?" you say.

Yet John is meet with no one there, just a paper at the door step and a car driving off. Jake however made sure to watch as you walk over and waits for you to bend down to pick up the paper so he can see how good your ass looks in those skinny jeans. _Wait am I checking out a werewolves as right now? Does that mean it’s a were-ass? Did I jerk off a were-dick?_ He asks himself but immediately shakes his head and tries not to think about it.

You look around for a moment, and then down. Well, that's not very polite.

You bend over, picking up the paper and giving it a short glance before turning heel, and meeting Jake's gaze. An eyebrow raised, you make your way over and drop the paper into Jake's hand. "Here." you say.

 As soon as your eyes meet his he looks back to cooking quickly and tries to act normal and inconspicuous but does the whistle thing that ends up doing the opposite. He takes the paper and says "Thanks..." before putting the paper down and finishing up the bacon. He puts it on a plate with paper towels and then turns his attention to the almost done hasbrowns.

You hear the whistle, but you don't really understand what that little jingle he did with it means. Your ears just perk up and you're by his side in an instant, looking around at what he's doing, almost suspiciously. "What was that? What do you need?"

Is almost startled put luckily doesn’t drop the bacon. "Uh... nothing I was just whistling, here is the bacon. Hashbrowns should be done in a second." He says going back to cooking thinking to himself that that was weird, whatever you’re cute so it’s cool.

Your ears stick out for another few minutes, bobbing around curiously until you finally calm down. You wait until the hash browns are done and you're both seated at the table to eat. Stuffing forkfuls of food in your mouth, unforgivingly, you ask "Will you have friends over any time soon?"

He smiles at you as he eats his food and says "Man you must have been hungry. And uh... not really... I only have a few that I hang out with offline on a regular basis and it’s kinda of a play it by ear basis of when we hang out. And we don’t usually come over here."

"Oh." you take another bite of your food. "Will I be able to meet them the next time you see them?" you ask, kind of excitedly. You'd never really gotten to be introduced to many people as a human.

A little surprised at your reply "Sure, I mean do you want me to see if they want to hang out tonight?" Jake says before taking a big bite of hasbrowns

You feel your tail hitting the wood of your chair repeatedly. Your legs and body change and soon, you're just a large dog jumping into Jake’s lap and licking his face with a loud bark.

He watches you change confusedly and then he wraps his arm around you a little started. "Woah! Why did yo- ah your tongue tastes like dog tongue and hasbrowns! Why did you change?" He asks petting you

When your heart rate slows down, your body shifts back to your short, but lanky self. "I'm just happy." you tell him. When your emotions run wild, your body does too. You pick up the shirt with your toe, that had fallen on the floor when you changed into a dog, setting it in your lap so that you're not so overly exposed. "Tonight's gonna be fun."

Jake laughs a bit and smiles at you in his lap and looks into your eyes before leaning in to kiss you.

Jake kisses you and you return the favor, kissing him back and then again and again. IT's like you're some kind of married couple, which brings you to the question of what exactly he's feeling for you. You wonder if your feelings are skewed and maybe- his are different than yours, but you try to push that out of your head.

After a bit he pulls away asking "So is the anything specific you want to do tonight? Or not do?"

You think about that question, "What do you and your friends normally do?"

Jake also ponders for a moment and then answers "Sometimes we hang out at someone’s house and watch movies or play video games or board games, sometimes we go out to the movies, I love movies btw, sometimes we go clubbing, which I am sort of meh about but it’s alright and I know a lot of the others like it... Sometimes we go play paintball but that’s usually in the daytime... And I think that’s the jest of it."

“I love movies too." You chime in, remembering watching a movie with Jake when you'd first entered the house. You have to admit, you've never done...most of those things. You've only seen people do them in movies and TV shows, which you envied. "I'm okay with any of that. Video games sound fun, so does movies. You think, and then add in, "Is there any way I should or shouldn't act? Maybe so they don't get suspicious."

"Well of course try not to turn into a wolf or anything, but other than that be yourself okay?" He said running his hand down your face. "Alright I gota text the chaps and see who is up for hanging out and what they want to do." He takes out his phone and texts the usual people: Jane and Roxy, Dirk-wait not dirk... fuck why does he still have that guy in his phone he already fucked that up, Jade and Dave, and rose who will bring Kanaya is she comes.

"Got it, chief." You hop off of Jake and put your jeans back on, then your shirt. You do a little turn, before easing to the bathroom. "Will that guy be coming to? The blonde one?"

"Dirk? My ex? Hell no oh god I hope not, he shouldn’t be. Unless you mean Dave in which case depends if he and Jade are busy or not. *ding* ah there’s the first reply Rose and Kanaya are a no it seems. *ding* Jade and Dave are free. Let me ask them what they want to do." He says while glancing through his phone.

You cross your arms and look at him, disappointed. "How are you supposed to make up with someone when you're avoiding them like the plague?"

"He doesn’t... want to see me. I fucked things up real bad with him." He says looking down

You pout, "at least ask. Maybe he's not so mad anymore." You reach out for Jake's phone, deciding to ask him yourself.

"Hey!" He says as you realize its password protected. "Besides I don’t want to introduce my new boyfriend to my old one." Jake stops abruptly when he realizes what he just said and freezes. "I mean... uh..."

Holding Jake's phone, your breath nearly stops when he says those words. "Is that what we are, boyfriends?" You ask, eyebrows raised and heart pumping.

I uh... well.... is that what you want? I just thought maybe sense we..." God dammit he sounded stupid when he was this nervous.

You're giving it a little thought, nodding your head, slowly at the same time. "Do you like me, Jake?" Is the first question, "and you're alright with dating something like that?"

Yes!" he says first instinctively, and then thinks for a small moment and says "and also yes." He says biting his lip a little embarrassed

Your face is hot and you move to sit beside Jake, handing him back his phone. You couldn't get that thing to unlock anyhow. Resting your shoulder on his, you clear your throat. "We're boyfriends, then." you say as some kind of declaration, and the word sounds so pleasing to your ears.  “But I do still think you should make up with Dirk."

 Jake smiles and holds you close to him and says "Fine I guess. I just... …every time I look at him I feel like shit."

For some reason, that makes you feel a little sick. "Even now?" you stare down at the palms of your hands as you speak.

"Yeah... I really fucked things up with him. I not only lost my boyfriend but my best friend too." He said looking down. "But hey let’s get off of said subjects. *ding* Ah looks like Jane and Roxy are free tonight. They were thinking of seeing that new horror movie. Sound good to you?" He asked

You nod, faking a smile and speaking quickly before Jake notices the less than satisfied aura floating around.  "When are they going to be here?”

"Well the movie is a 4 and its only 2 now. Looks like we are gona meet outside the theater." He says noticing the fake smile. "You alright?"

You nod your head, "Yeah, I'm just... excited! Nervous? One of those." You bring your feet up beside you on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," he says looking at you "Good damn those jeans make your ass look cute." Jake smiles and leans forward to kiss you.

Not you're genuinely smiling, red in the face. God, Jake was direct. "Maybe after the movies, we can sleep together again...or something. You know."

Now Jake was red in the face too. "Hehe alright I would love to. But for now should we go grocery shopping like you said, sound good?"

You agree and soon you are out of the house getting some necessary items. 


End file.
